Old Diary
The Old Diary 'is an item in ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box that, once found, appears in Professor Layton's trunk. Each of the twelve entries available are unlocked by Old Keys found around Folsense. Written by Anthony Herzen 50 years before Diabolical Box, the diary charts Anton's relationship with Sophia and the 'curse' that brought Folsense to ruin. The diary's cover is embossed with the goat emblem of the Herzen family. ''Note:' these entries are from the UK version of the game and may differ from the US version. __TOC__ Entry 1 I met the most enchanting girl at the ball we held last night. These parties are usually a complete bore, but her presence changed all that. As the duke's son, the unfortunate reality is that most people are overly polite and fawning towards me. But this girl was warm and real, and treated me like she did everyone else. It was very refreshing indeed. I do hope to see her again. Entry 2 I had the great fortune of bumping into that girl from the ball again today. She's the daughter of some fancy lord or another, and it shows. Her intellect is matched only by the grace she displays. To be honest, I'm quite taken with her and have already started courting her. However, I fear that Father seems less than pleased with the idea. Entry 3 Father has always done what he wants, regardless of who objects. He's that way with everyone, even his sons. It's no wonder my younger brother always seems so irritated with him. Even so, he and I must endure Father's whims because, as the next in line to rule Folsense, we cannot leave this town, even if we want to. We are stewards of this town, and must stay here to watch over it. Entry 4 No longer able to tolerate Father's selfish ways, my younger brother has left Folsense for good. Strangely enough, Father doesn't seem affected by it at all. If anything, he only seems more focused on excavating even more gold from the mine. Is that miserable ore worth so much to him? I'm beginning to think that I will never understand that man. Entry 5 We've found a new ore down in the ground that Father thinks we can refine into a precious metal. Personally, I doubt we'll be able to turn something as dull and dead as that rock into something of worth. Not that it's stopped Father. The digging has advanced to the point where it's formed a massive crater under the castle. I have visions of the whole castle tumbling down into that abyss. Entry 6 Today is the day to celebrate! At long last, the girl I love has agreed to give me her hand in marriage. I must begin preparing for her arrival at once! I'll gladly change every fixture and fitting in the castle so that she feels at ease. I'm also commissioning a special dress to be made for her. She's going to look stunning in it. I just know it. Entry 7 All around town, people are falling ill with a disease that has no name. Some of the common folk have been saying that our town has fallen under a curse. As the only son remaining to watch over Folsense, I can't even think of leaving. The thought would be more disturbing were it not for her. As long as she's by my side, I have the strength to stay and protect this town. Entry 8 Oh, this wretched life of mine! The girl I loved and to whom I was betrothed has abandoned me and fled Folsense. Did all that awful talk of curses scare her off? Or did she truly leave me to be with someone else she loves? Either way, her betrayal cuts me to the core. I trusted her, and now I'm lost. Where do I go from here? What's left for me? '' Entry 9 ''Ever since she left, Father and I have been at each other's throats day and night. The mysterious disease plaguing our town continues to drive people to flee their homes for a safer life elsewhere. If only she had stayed with me, I feel like I could have weathered the storm. I still ask myself why she left this town. If she truly loved me, then why did she leave? Entry 10 My father fell ill from that sickness and has passed away. I also heard that many of the people who left Folsense have formed a village a safe distance from town. I imagine she lives there now, too. I've decided to send her a letter. As duke, I can't leave town, but I've entrusted my message with a man who is passing through town. Now, all I can do is wait for her reply. Entry 11 I don't know how many days have passed, waiting to hear back from her. It's been so long, in fact, that I can barely remember even sending that letter. Maybe she really doesn't love me. Maybe she's living in some other town, happily married to another man... Entry 12 In order to deal with the swine who sneak into Folsense by night like rats to steal our gold, I have decided to quite literally play the part of a monster. Though focused on this, at times my thoughts turn to that gilded box and the letter inside. I now suspect that neither made it to her. Oh, my dear Sophia, just to hear from you is all I desire. de:Altes Tagebuch Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Items Category:DB